The World Keeps Turning
by dcampbell1996
Summary: What would happen if Renesmee always wanted Jacob to be just her friend and never started a romantic relationship with him? What happens when she experiences Love at First Site and is brought into a another world she never knew existed?
1. My Life Changes Forever

**This is my first story ever and I'v thought through it for a while. It may seem boring at first but It truly is a good story. Renesmee falls in love at first sight with the perfect guy but he might wrap her up in a life she never knew was there. Will she accept it or run away from all of it? Read and Find out.**

**Don't own Any characters form Twilight or Percy Jackson. Do own Nick, Benjamin, Theo, and Sophie.**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Life Changes Forever

Renesmee's POV

My name is Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am 10 years old but have the physical appearance of a 17 year old. I know, weird, but let me explain. My family are vampires. Not the kind of vampires you see in the movies with fangs and hungry eyes that give you nightmares for a week. These vampires do not have fangs and have red eyes that darken to black with hunger, white skin that was cold to the touch and as smooth and hard as marble, superhuman speed, strength, and senses. They still fed on blood but the thirst was actually painful and when exposed to human blood it is nearly impossible to resist. But my family was far different from the average vampire. It all started with my"grandfather" Carlisle Cullen. He was changed in the 1600s in a vampire attack and denied himself human blood because he was so disgusted with himself. He slowly was starving to death but one day he attacked a herd of deer as they passed and his strength was restored. He realized that he could survive off of animal blood and from there it all started. He decided to study medicine and become a doctor. Since Vampires did not sleep and had perfect recall memory it was allmost easy to become a doctor. After he moved to America from England he was working part time in a hospital during the Spanish Influenza in 1918. He found my father Edward (17 years old) dying. His parents had allready passed. His loneliness got the better of him and he changed him thus creating a companion. Then he changed his soon to be wife Esme after finding her after she jumped off of a cliff. Rosalie after she was nearly killed by her fiance. Rosalie found Emmett (her soon to be husband) being mauled by a bear and took him to Carlisle and he changed him. And Alice and Jasper (allready a couple) found them. Together they were the Cullen family, who drank from the blood of animals. By drinking from the blood of animals their eyes were not red like normal vampires but golden brown, but still darkened with thirst. Nearly 11 years ago Edward (the only member of the coven without a mate) met my mother Bella Swan (later Bella Cullen) who was a human at Forks High School in Washington while him, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were going through High School again to blend in. Her blood was for some reason more tempting to him than other humans. Along with that he had an odd ability (some vampires have abilities when they go through the change) to read minds but he could not hear hers instantly intrigued him. They fell in love and after a series of dangerous events, got married. At their honeymoon they conceived me. My father wanted her to abort me because I was slowly killing my mother because of my being a half-vampire. But my mother convinced him not to. During the pregnancy my father began to love me after he read my mind and realized that I understood everything and loved mom very much even though I had technically not met her yet. I was born and then my father changed my mother to keep her from dying. She survived and then the family was complete. I started aging extremely fast (my mom was pregnant with me for only over 6 weeks). I have my mother's brown eyes she had when she was human and I had a heartbeat and warm but still tough skin. (vampire's hearts stop when they change) There was an incident when a vampire friend saw me and assumed I was a vampire baby which were against the ancient laws founded by a large coven of vampires called the Volturi who self appointed themselves as "vampire police". She went to them and told them of my existence and they came to destroy me and my family. They left peacefully after they were convinced my kind were not dangerous (mainly because my amazing aunt Alice found another half-breed named Nahuel) From Nahuel We figured that I would slowly stop aging and it will stop when I reach around 7 years old but will look around 17. Throughout all of this there was Jacob. He was my mother's childhood friend who fell in love with her after she started dating my father. He lived on an indian reservation called La Push. La Push had this thing where whenever vampires come near the area some of them turn into wolves. Not like werewolves but humongous horse sized wolves. They protected the tribe from vampires. They allready made a treaty with my family though so we coexisted in peace. Jacob was one of the wolves. They do this thing called imprinting. It is basically a deep connection that occurs when they find their soul mate but 1,000 times for serious. Nothing is important to them anymore except that person. They will be whatever they need to be for that person: brother, bestfriend, boyfriend, lover... Well Jacob imprinted on me when he first saw me. Ever since then he has been my best friend, my protector, my brother. No one knows but unlike all other imprints our relationship never became romantic. He is and always will be my brother (not literally but you know what I mean). So that is basically it.

Well back to the right now. I woke up when I felt a gentle cool touch on my cheek.

"Renesmee dear wake up it's almost time for you to go to school." My mother said in her beautiful bell like voice.

My family thought that it was appropriate for me to try high school. I allready knew all the information most college graduates know but it was mainly for the experience. I was extremely excited about it. The rest of the family couldn't go because they had allready gone to Forks High School so I was all alone, but I was a big girl, I could handle it. I sat up and saw my mother sitting on the edge of my bed with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Mom?" I started calling her Mom instead of Momma a couple of years back because in a way it seemed like a baby stage but Daddy will always be Daddy.

"I just can't believe my little girl is actually going to school. You grew up so fast." A look of sadness and loss crossed her face. I showed her that I will always be her little girl and its only an experiment so I can have the experience.

During my development my little gift of being able to share my thoughts by contact had developed. Now it only required a little bit of my focus and I could project my thoughts to anyone in close range. It was far easier than having to touch someone to show them. She smiled tentatively.

"Don't worry about me honey, I'll be fine. I just wish me and your father could go with you to watch but we know you know how to handle yourself." Mom said. Speaking of Daddy...

"Where is Daddy?" I asked.

"He went to go talk to Carlisle at the house, he should be a while but he will stop to say goodbye before you leave." said Mom. She gave me a quick smile and said, "Well, your backpack is ready. You should go change and freshen up and then we'll go to the house." She got up, touched my cheek then with a rush of movement, darted off.

I was able to run almost as fast as an average vampire but human speed also came natural to me. I was definitely stronger than any mortal but nowhere near the strength of a vampire.

I went to my closet that my shopaholic Aunt Alice well stocked for me, then grabbed the outfit she allready picked out for today and ran to the bathroom at vampire speed. After I was all freshened up me and Mom went to the house. As soon as we walked through the door Aunt Alice was right there.

"Morning Nessie." She said with a huge grin on her face. She came up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Aunt Alice." I replied. As soon as I said that my father was walking down the stairs.

"Morning Daddy." I said. I skipped over to him and gave him a hug. "Good Morning Princess. Did you sleep good?" He asked. Mom skipped over to his side and they looked at each other then he gave her a small kiss.

"Pretty good. I'm kind of nervous about school but excited too." I Replied. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett walked in from the kitchen. Aunt Rose looked a little ticked off and Uncle Emmett had his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Morning guys." I called. Aunt Rose looked up at me and smiled. Then walked over to give me a good morning hug. And of course Uncle Emmett came over and gave me my usual big bear hug.

Grandpa Carlisle walked downstairs and said "Good morning Nessie. Your Grandmother says to wish you a great day at school and sorry she can't be here." Grandma Esme got invited to a designers event in Detroit and left the day before.

I looked over at Mom and Daddy and asked "Is Jake coming this morning?" Mom shook her head no and said "He has patrols this morning but he said he wants to come visit after school." Oh well atleast I get to see him after school. I smiled.

"Well, are you ready to get going sweetie?" Mom asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag from the couch where Alice left it. "Goodbye everyone, I'll see you soon." Everyone wished me goodbye and Me and Mom walked out of the front door and got into the Volvo. It was a quiet drive but peaceful. My stomach was in knots but I'm sure everything would be ok. I mean what could go wrong? _Whoa Nessie back up. Never even think that._

We pulled up at Forks High School. "Well honey this is it." she said. "Are you ok Mom? You look dazed." I said. She looked over at me and laughed as if she was embarrassed. "I'm fine honey just a little De Ja Vu. I really hope you have fun today. I know you will do fine. I love you." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek goodbye. "I love you too Mom. I'll see you after school." I got out and walked into the hallway. Students were everywhere. Coming out of classrooms, going into classrooms, walking down the hall, talking at the lockers, it was so crowded I wondered how they could move around. I went in my first class and sat down in a middle seat...

My first 4 periods went by pretty fast. I made a new friend. Her name was Trysten. She had light brown hair and a kind face. She told me all about people in school since school had allready been in for a couple of weeks. But my family was on a trip to South America so we made it back after school started. We walked to lunch together and were having an intense conversation about how the teacher's get so boring near lunch time. It was so different socializing with normal humans. Though it was getting pretty irritating when all these guys keep looking at me with those perverted looks. I better not have that on my mind when I get home or Daddy might come have a little visit to school.

We got our lunch and sat down at a table with a couple of her friends Kylie and Dominick. Kylie and Dominick were a couple and they were really nice. We started talking and I just picked at my food. I could still eat human food but I preferred blood most of the time. I gazed up at the lunchroom scene before me.

And that was when I saw them.

They sat at a table near the wall. 3 guys and 2 girls. The first guy had untidy black hair and sea green eyes. He was chatting with one of the girls. She had curly blonde hair and storm grey eyes that gave this impression that she was planning something all the time. They were holding hands and seemed like a nice couple. The second guy had coal black hair and a soft brown leather jacket. He had black eyes that seemed like they should seem cold but were really warm and fit his seemingly bubbly personality. The second girl was talking with the last guy. She had black hair that went to her shoulders. And she had electric blue eyes that seemed to almost tingle with electricity. She wore mostly black clothes and seemed sort of gothic but still nice. Last was the third guy. When I first focused on him I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was so beautiful! He wore simple but stylish clothes that looked expensive but casual at the same time. He had perfectly straight silky blonde hair but it seemed to flash silver in the right light. He looked roughly 17 like all of the others. He was average height and looked slender but very muscular at the same time. And his face, there were no words to describe his perfect face. He had the most perfectly angular and beautiful features that made my family look plain. Last but not least were his eyes. His eyes were a perfect shade of silver. I don't mean light grey but it looked pure silver. I looked perfect with his hair and face. He wore a silver watch on his left wrist and a small silver ring on his right hand. With my perfect vision I could see a Greek Ω (Omega) on both pieces of jewelry. Strange. I turned to Tryten. "Who are they? Over there." I asked and pointed towards the strange teens. "Oh those guys are so cool. They keep to themselves most of the time. Here let me tell you. The 2 that are holding hands are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The only couple. Then there is the goth looking girl, she's Thalia Grace. Even though her look freaks some people out she is really cool as far as I hear. Then there is the other boy with black hair and eyes. His name is Nico diAngelo. He is really cute but has nothing on the last guy.

His name is Nicholas Silveri. Ironic because of his eyes and hair but still. He is so gorgeous. He won't date anyone though. Same goes for Nico and Thalia." The one named Nick looked over at me as if he heard us. I looked straight into his eyes and I can't really explain exactly what happened next. When I looked into those silver eyes, immediately something just _clicked. _At first his expression was calm and controlled but then his features went dumbstuck as he looked at me. Almost as if he was experiencing the same thing. Instantly he got up, said something to his friends without looking away from me and then walked towards my table. He walked so smooth and sinuous it put any vampire to shame. He stopped at the front of the table and said in a voice almost as smooth and cool as the color of his eyes "Do you mind if I talk to your new friend for a minute Trysten?" Trysten stuttered and was probably thinking "how in the world does this absolute GOD know my name?" and finally said "Yes of course. Come on you guys!" She hissed at the other two as they were standing there with their mouthes hanging open at the sight of Nick Silveri talking to them. They got up and followed Trysten. He sat down right in front of me.

"Hi" he said with his beautiful voice.

"Um hi."

"My name is Nick, Nick Silveri. I just wanted to come and introduce myself." He said.

"I'm Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen. But you can call me Nessie if it's easier." I replied. I was so lost in his face I could barely think straight. I have never felt like this before! What was wrong with me?

"So I finally meet someone like me" He said with a smile on his perfect face. Well that pulled me out of my train of thought. What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A half-breed." He said in a whisper that I would not have been able to hear if I was a human. He looked confused as if wondering why I didn't catch that immediately. Then again I was so distracted with his face I wasn't thinking straight. I listened for his heartbeat and sure enough I heard a strong heart beating, but accelerated like mine. And he also smelled like a little bit of delicious human and sweet vampire perfume, but also something else that I couldn't describe...powerful maybe...

"I suppose so." I said with a smile. This was so unbelievable. I had never met another half-breed other than Nahuel. But Nick was definitely a half-breed but there was something else that I just couldn't put my finger on about him...

"Well," he said, "It seems we have alot to talk about." He gave me this smile that made my heart feel like it was melting. Who was this boy and how did he make me feel this way?

* * *

**And just so you know this is set 10 years after BD and About 3 years after TLO. Nick Silveri is actually the new 12th Olympian. He was a demigod son of Athena and his father was the first vampire (created by the gods from a mortal man Athena allready had a demigod child named Benjamin with). His father was killed by some of his newborns and Nick and Benjamin (who was attacked by a vampire and thus was changed into a newborn) went to live on Olympus and were made Gods. Nick's name is actually Nikelius. After TLO Dionysus stepped down from the throne of the 12th Olympian to live with his wife Ariadne as a mortal. Nikelius took his place as the God of Balance, Power, and Immortality. There is way more to know about him but you will have to read to find that out. And what is Benjamin the God of? Read and find out O.o**


	2. Connecting

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so short but the story is just starting to heat up. I have alot of good stuff in store for you. Keep reading and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Connecting

Nick's POV

I could not comprehend these feelings that were going on inside of me. As soon as I looked into those chocolate brown eyes. Something just clicked. I somehow couldn't see myself not being near her. How strange. Who was this girl and how did she have this influence on me? I knew she was a half-vampire like myself but something about her interested me. As soon as I saw her I had to talk to her. I told Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth that I would talk to them after school. They looked at me with confusion on their faces because I never leave them.

Well back to what was going on now.

"Well," I said, "It seems we have alot to talk about." I flashed a smile at her. She looked dazed in a way. Exactly how I felt. In all my centuries of life, I never felt like how I do now.

"So do you live by yourself?" I asked. I wondered why I was even interested in her. She just fascinated me and I had to know everything I could about her.

"No, I live with my family. My Mom, Dad, 2 Aunts, 2 Uncles, and my grandparents. And yes they are my real family." She stated. What? How could they be her real family. Surely her mother would have died during her birth. Mine didn't because she was a Goddess. Not only am I a half-breed vampire but I am also a demigod made a god.

"How is that possible?" I asked

"My father changed my mother after she gave birth to me and she survived through the transformation. The rest of my family is adopted family by my adopted grandparents. I know this may all be odd to you. Did your mother...you know...pass away?" Since she was a half-breed she could see through the mist...so there was no reason to keep secrets from her besides the obvious reason of I just met her.

"No my mother is still alive and well, but my father passed many years ago." Sadness crossed her face.

"Oh i'm so sorry."

"It's quite allright."

"I think your friends are getting quite impatient over there." She said gazing behind my back at my friends. Who cares? If Percy starts complaining I'm sure Thalia will kick his butt for me. They wouldn't be able to understand this connection I have with this girl. Curse lunch period. I'm a God. I shouldn't have to listen to school rules. I wanted more time with her but sure enough...

_RING_

_"_Well I guess I better get going." Even as she said that she looked like she was feeling the same as me, as if leaving would be nearly impossible for her. "I have Government next." She continued. YES I did too. I can still talk to her!

"So do I." I said with a big smile on my face. "Let's go." I got up and held my hand out for her. She seemed hesitant but reached out and grabbed my hand so I could pull her up out of the chair. Her skin was satin smooth and hard as marble. Same as mine and just as warm. It felt like arcs of electricity soared through my body but with no pain. I let go of her hand as soon as she was up. Then we walked toward class.

We walked in silence but I kept sneaking peeks at her. She did the same. For some reason that sent butterflies through my stomach. We walked into the classroom and sat down beside each other. Class started it's usual boring droll. Me and the guys mainly went to school for something to do. It definitely wasn't necessary for me but Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia still needed some schooling. As clear as day Nessie's voice spoke in my head.

_"Hi". _She said as clear as if she said it aloud.

"So I see you have a little ability huh." I spoke in a whisper so low only she could hear it because of her vampire hearing.

_"Yes. Me, my mom, my dad, my Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice have abilities. I can show my thoughts to anyone near me."_

This should be funny. I should show her a few of _my _little abilities.

"_I have some abilities of my own and so do my friends." _I spoke in her mind. The look on her face was priceless. She seemed disappointed that I had her ability. She couldn't even imagine all I could do.

"_How can you do that?"_

_"I have alot of different abilities. I can show you some sometime." _I said in her mind.

"_You'll have to do that." _She flashed a grin. At this point we just started looking into each other's eyes for a while. Not even exchanging thoughts but just enjoying looking at each other. She was so beautiful. I had never seen any creature in heaven (you know what I mean) or on Earth that was as gorgeous as her. Her bronze colored curly hair that went all the way to her waist seemed to sparkle in the dim light. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle with knowledge and spirit. I almost could feel our connection growing. I just had to know more about her.

"_Say Nessie, would you like me to drive you home today?" _I asked in her mind. She looked bewildered but pleased.

"_Um sure but I need to call my mom and see if it is ok first." _At that moment the bell rang and everyone got up. Again I offered Renesmee my hand and she took it so I could help her up. Of course I knew she didn't need any help but for some reason she triggered the gentlemen in me. She smiled and let go of my hand. She walked ahead of me and out the door. I realized that I had been standing there watching her exit with my mouth hanging open. I had never done that. I should slap myself. What power does this girl have on me? I AM the God of Power! I shook my head and followed her out of class. She was waiting for me out in the hall. Again we just looked at each other for an indefinite minute. Then of course it was ruined. I smelled a swift rush of a sea breeze and then all of a sudden Percy was standing there. If he wasn't immortal now I would blast him to ashes right now...

"Hey guys I found him!" He called. Immediately Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico walked down the hall towards us. Atleast they didn't appear out of thin air like Percy! He is lucky that High Schoolers are so caught up in their drama they don't notice when a guy appears out of nowhere. But Nessie on the other hand was a little bit more observant...

"Um hi. Where did you come from?" Nessie asked. Percy looked sort of awkward for a minute. I guess he didn't mean to show her his powers. Just then the rest of the gang walked up, saving him from an explanation.

"Nessie I would like you to meet my friends. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy." I motioned to each of them as I said their name. "Guys this is Renesmee. I'm going to take her home today so I might be a little while before I'm home." Again they looked confused. I had alot of explaining to do when I got home. But for now I had Renesmee. How in the world was I supposed to leave her today? I could watch over her but that seems a little stalkerish even though I am a God.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I need to call my mother for a minute." Renesmee said. She then smiled at me, then gave a shy smile to the gang and walked down the hall and out the door. Immediately they all turned on me.

"Nick do we even have to ask?" Thalia started.

"No Thalia. We are just...friends. I guess you could say. I'm going to get to know her. She is half vampire like me so she can probably hear you right now so watch it."

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know better than to associate with mortals. Well she's not a mortal but you know what I mean." Percy said. Oh no.

"You listen here Percy and you listen good. I may not act like my every other God but do not underestimate me. This is something you don't understand. Even so you do not talk to me like that. You better remember that I'm the one who gave you immortality." He looked shameful. I know he sometimes says stuff without thinking so I didn't say anything else to him.

"I will see you guys at home. Bye." With that I walked down the hall and out the door. Renesmee was standing on the sidewalk appearing as if waiting for a ride. She looked so beautiful in the uncommon sunshine. Her skin seemed to glow in the bright light. I walked over to her with a smile on my face. No reason to that smile really besides her beautiful face. This was so confusing! She smiled back and by the time I got to her we just stood there in silence. Then I remembered that I was giving her a ride home. Gods, even with my flawless memory of a vampire along with the flawless knowledge of a God I could never keep my mind on track.

"So...where is your car? Or were you planning on walking?" Renesmee said. Walking? She didn't actually think I would make her walk would she? Ridiculous.

"It's that one over there." I pointed to my silver Maserati and heard her intake of breath when she saw my car. True I did love my car but I still preferred to just appear where I needed to go or just run but I had to have the whole image of a normal high schooler. Except for my looks. I wasn't cocky about my self appearance but I saw no reason to change it just for school. Let the girls look. I honestly could care less what they think...except maybe one girl...

"Wow, that's a nice car. I would have brought mine to school but I sort of wanted my mom for moral support." _I hope I didn't sound too much like a baby when I said that. He probably thinks I am. How am I supposed to last a whole car ride without embarrassing myself?_

Renesmee thought the last part though I wasn't sure she knew that. The thought of her worrying about what I think made my heart leap but I didn't know why.

"Well shall we?" I motioned toward the car, snapping her out of her train of thought. She glanced up at my face and her eyes seemed to melt.

"Of course." She answered. We walked towards the car and I opened the passenger side door for her like a perfect gentlemen. She got in and I closed her door. See on any normal day I just make myself appear in my car by instinct. Laziness I suppose but bad part about that was that it was instinct and sometimes you do it without thinking which was exactly what I just did. Renesmee looked over at me in shock. Probably wondering how the heck I got in the car without opening the door. Oh Gods it was so easy to be myself with her but I need to remember that I just met this girl.

"Ok first your friend Percy and now you. Should I even bother asking what your secret for moving around is or if you tell me you might have to kill me?" She stated with a sly grin on her face.

"Guess you could say that it is...in our nature. Best way I can describe it now." She seemed disappointed but she was going to have to deal with it for right now. Zeus was going to give me a loooong lecture today. As soon as that thought passed through my head lightning flashed across the sky. For everyone in Forks this would be expected but I knew different. I started driving, ignoring the intense stare Renesmee was projecting towards my face. I couldn't ride with her in silence.

"So why don't we talk a little about ourselves?" She asked. Almost as if she were reading my thoughts.

"Somehow I feel I can trust you. I hope I am right. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am technically 10 years old. My mother was a human who fell in love with a vampire right here in Forks. His name is Edward Cullen. He was here with his family, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale who are married, and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen who are also married. They were all changed by my Grandfather Carlisle Cullen who changed them out of loneliness but only if their only other choice was death. All of my family were on the brink of death when they were changed. Besides my relationship with my parents, no one in my family is biologically related. My mother was lucky to have survived. My father changed her almost immediately after I was born. Oh and one thing I forgot to mention was our family are very different from other vampires. We respect the value of human life, so we drink the blood of animals for survival."

"Wow, your family has gone through some mishaps, and I have honestly never heard of a vampire drinking the blood of an animal."

"Well can you tell me about yourself a little?" She asked.

Oh crap.

* * *

**Again sorry for it being short but next chapter should be longer. Hoping to post it sometime tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Family Troubles

**Story is just starting to pick up. Don't worry, Nessie will find out soon. Bad thing is what will her family think about her new "friend"? And I use that term loosely. We can all tell that this is no friendship growing here ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Family Troubles

Nessie's POV

"Well can you tell me about yourself a little?" I asked. Awkwardness crossed his face. I didn't want to pressure him to tell me anything it was just that everything about him seemed so secretive it made me want to know everything about him. "It's Ok. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't wanna." Even as I said this I felt the disappointment on my face, which meant he could see it.

"It's not that Renesmee but some secrets are just hard to explain. But I will tell you about myself because you are right in trusting me and I feel the same. My name is Nicholas Justin Silveri. I was born a very long time ago. My father was a very powerful vampire who ruled an army of other vampires. He fell in love with my mother when he was human. They already had a child. His name was Benjamin. After the change they still tried to make their love work. Very soon after the change I was born. My mother adored me and my brother. But my father was killed by some of his own army. Benjamin was also hurt during that incident. I was only about 17 during that time, as was Benjamin. I fought off the vampires and by the time they were gone I saw Benjamin got bitten but was still alive. He was so close to death that he did not move a muscle during the entire transformation. I sat there by his side until he woke up. When he did he was bewildered. We were now equal in a way, but I was still stronger than any vampire. Me and Benjamin then went to go live with my mother with her family. It was a rough transition. Me and my mother and brother were devastated. We missed our father dearly. After that I don't think my mother has ever been the same." He finished his speech with a sigh. As if he was reliving all of that and he was living through the devastation firsthand again. I hated seeing him in such pain. Without thinking I reached over to grab his hand in comfort. Like the first two times our skin came in contact. I felt as if my skin was on fire but I was not feeling the pain of it. It was sensational. He looked over in surprise. He then smiled and held my hand. That simple move seemed to increase our relationship tenfold. Though we really didn't even have a relationship...yet. No now don't start getting your hopes up Nessie. It's just I couldn't explain it. I think I love Nick. I can't picture myself without him even though I have known him for only a few short hours.

We continued driving through Forks at an appropriate speed. I gave him directions as to how to get to my house but he didn't even seem to need them. He was already heading down the right road. He turned down the road that lead down to my house. Instantly I was worried. What if they read his thoughts? What if they tried to talk to him? Oh crap.

"Hey Nick you can just let me off here."


End file.
